socialist_republic_of_tibetfandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution of Socialist Republic of Tibet
Socialist Republic of Tibet The Tibetan Empire was founded by Emperor Songtsen Gampo. Tibetan culture is founded upon teachings of Buddhism. Tibet, even after the fall of the Tibetan Empire repelled many foreign invaders. The Qing Dynasty occupied Tibet in 1720 and left in 1912. In 1917, Ma Qi occupied part of Tibet and began a genocide of Tibetans. Ma Bufang continued the genocide. In 1949, Peoples’ Republic of China started invading Tibet. By 1959, Tibet was fully occupied by the invading Chinese Army. Tibetans suffered faced racism and torture at the hands of the Chinese authorities. Tibetans are unite under a modern nation, the Socialist Republic of Tibet. This constitution is based on the Soviet Constitution of 1977. Principles of Social Structure and Policy of the Socialist Republic of Tibet Chapter 1: THE POLITICAL SYSTEM Article 1. The Socialist Republic of Tibet is a socialist state of the whole people, expressing the will and interests of the monks, workers, peasants, and intelligentsia, the working people of all the nations and nationalities of the country. Article 2. All power in the Socialist Republic of Tibet belongs to the people. The people exercise state power through Assembly of People's Deputies, which constitute the political foundation of the Socialist Republic of Tibet. All other state bodies are under the control of, and accountable to, the Assembly of People's Deputies. Article 3. The Tibetan state is organised and functions on the principle of democratic centralism, namely the electiveness of all bodies of state authority from the lowest to the highest, their accountability to the people, and the obligation of lower bodies to observe the decisions of higher ones. Democratic centralism combines central leadership with local initiative and creative activity and with the responsibility of the each state body and official for the work entrusted to them. Article 4. The Tibetan state and all its bodies function on the basis of socialist law, ensure the maintenance of law and order, and safeguard the interests of society and the rights and freedoms of citizens. State organisations, public organisations and officials shall observe the Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Tibet and Tibetan laws. Article 5. Major matters of state shall be submitted to nationwide discussion and put to a popular vote (referendum). Article 6. The leading and guiding force of the Tibetan society and the nucleus of its political system, of all state organisations and public organisations, is the Tibetan Government. The Tibetan Government exists for the people and serves the people. The Tibetan Government, armed with Dharmic Marxism-Leninism, determines the general perspectives of the development of society and the course of the home and foreign policy of the Socialist Republic of Tibet, directs the great constructive work of the Tibetan people, and imparts a planned, systematic and theoretically substantiated character to sustain mankind. All party organisations shall function within the framework of the Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Tibet Article 7. Trade unions, the Tibetan Youth League co-operatives, and other public organisations, participate, in accordance with the aims laid down in their rules, in managing state and public affairs, and in deciding political, economic, and social and cultural matters. Article 8. Work collectives take part in discussing and deciding state and public affairs, in planning production and social development, in training and placing personnel, and in discussing and deciding matters pertaining to the management of enterprises and institutions, and the use of funds allocated both for developing production and for social and cultural purposes and financial incentives. Work collectives promote socialist emulation, the spread of progressive methods of work, and the strengthening of production discipline, educate their members in the spirit of morality, and strive to enhance their political consciousness and raise their cultural level and skills and qualifications. Article 9. The principal direction in the development of the political system of Tibetan society is the extension of socialist democracy, namely ever broader participation of citizens in managing the affairs of society and the state, continuous improvement of the machinery of state, heightening of the activity of public organisations, strengthening of the system of people's control, consolidation of the legal foundations of the functioning of the state and of public life, greater openness and publicity, and constant responsiveness to public opinion. Chapter 2: THE ECONOMIC SYSTEM Article 10. The foundation of the economic system of the SOCIALIST REPUBLIC OF TIBET is socialist ownership of the means of production in the form of state property (belonging to all the people), and collective farm-and-co-operative property. Socialist ownership also embraces the property of trade unions and other public organisations which they require to carry out their purposes under these rules. The state protects socialist property and provides conditions for its growth. No one has the right to use socialist property for person gain or other selfish ends. Article 11. State property, i. e. the common property of the Tibetan people, is the principal form of socialist property. The land, its minerals, waters, and forests are the exclusive property of the state. The state owns the basic means of production in industry, construction, and agriculture; means of transport and communication; the banks; the property of state-run trade organisations and public utilities, and other state-run undertakings; most urban housing; and other property necessary for state purposes. Article 12. The property of collective farms and other co-operative organisations, and of their joint undertakings, comprises the means of production and other assets which they require for the purposes laid down in their rules. The land held by collective farms is secured to them for their free use in perpetuity. The state promotes development of collective farm-and-co-operative property and its approximation to state property. Collective farms, like other land users, are obliged to make effective and thrifty use of the land and to increase its fertility. Article 13. All property belongs to the Socialist Republic of Tibet. Every citizen receives housing, education, electricity, water, and rationed food free of charge. The Socialist Republic of Tibet ensures that all citizens live comfortably and securely. Certain goods will be sold at state run stores. Article 14. The source of the growth of social wealth and of the well-being of the people, and of each individual, is the labour, free from exploitation, of Tibetan people. The state exercises control over the measure of labour and of consumption in accordance with the principle of socialism: "From each according to his ability, to each according to his work". It fixes the rate of taxation on taxable income. Socially useful work and its results determine a person's status in society. By combining material and moral incentives and encouraging innovation and a creative attitude to work, the state helps transform labour into the prime vital need of every Tibetan citizen. Article 14A. When economic crisis occurs, government can suspend money circulation and ration all goods and services. Article 15. The supreme goal of social production under socialism is the fullest possible satisfaction of the people's growing material, spiritual, and cultural and intellectual requirements. Relying on the creative initiative of the working people, socialist emulation, and scientific and technological progress, and by improving the forms and methods of economic management, the state ensures growth of the productivity of labour, raising of the efficiency of production and of the quality of work, and dynamic, planned, proportionate development of the economy. Article 16. The economy of the SOCIALIST REPUBLIC OF TIBET is an integral economic complex comprising all the elements of social production, distribution, and exchange on its territory. The economy is managed on the basis of state plans for economic and social development, with due account of the sectoral and territorial principles, and by combining centralised direction with the managerial independence and initiative of individual and amalgamated enterprises and other organisations, for which active use is made of management accounting, profit, cost, and other economic levers and incentives. Article 17. In the SOCIALIST REPUBLIC OF TIBET, the law permits individual labour in handicrafts, farming, the provision of services for the public, and other forms of activity based exclusively on the personal work of individual citizens and members of their families. The state makes regulations for such work to ensure that it serves the interest of society. Article 18. In the interests of the present and future generations, the necessary steps are taken in the SOCIALIST REPUBLIC OF TIBET to protect and make scientific, rational use of the land and its mineral and water resources, and the plant and animal kingdoms, to preserve the purity of air and water, ensure reproduction of natural wealth, and improve the human environment. Chapter 3: SOCIAL DEVELOPMENT AND CULTURE Article 19. The social basis of the Socialist Republic of Tibet is the unbreakable alliance of the workers, peasants, and intelligentsia. The state helps enhance the social homogeneity of society, namely the elimination of class differences and of the essential distinctions between town and country and between mental and physical labour, and the all-round development and drawing together of all the nations and nationalities of the Socialist Republic of Tibet. Article 20. In accordance with the communist ideal--"The free development of each is the condition of the free development of all"--the state pursues the aim of giving citizens more and more real opportunities to apply their creative energies, abilities, and talents, and to develop their personalities in every way. Article 21. The state concerns itself with improving working conditions, safety and labour protection and the scientific organisation of work, and with reducing and ultimately eliminating all arduous physical labour through comprehensive mechanisation and automation of production processes in all branches of the economy. Article 22. A programme is being consistently implemented in the Socialist Republic of Tibet to encourage agricultural work and also variety of industrial work, to extend the network of educational, cultural, and medical institutions, and of trade, public catering, service and public utility facilities in rural localities, and transform hamlets and villages into well-planned and well-appointed settlements. Article 23. The state pursues a steady policy of raising people's pay levels and real incomes through increase in productivity. In order to satisfy the needs of Tibetan people more fully social consumption funds are created. The state, with the broad participation of public organisations and work collectives, ensures the growth and just distribution of these funds. Article 24. In the Socialist Republic of Tibet, state systems of health protection, social security, trade and public catering, communal services and amenities, and public utilities, operate and are being extended. The state encourages co-operatives and other public organisations to provide all types of services for the population. It encourages the development of mass physical culture and sport. Article 25. In the Socialist Republic of Tibet there is a uniform system of public education, which is being constantly improved, that provides general education and vocational training for citizens, serves the communist education and intellectual and physical development of the youth, and trains them for work and social activity. Article 26. In accordance with society's needs, the state provides for planned development of science and the training of scientific personnel and organises introduction of the results of research in the economy and other spheres of life. Article 27. Buddhism and Bon are the state religions of the Socialist Republic of Tibet and are central part of Tibetan culture. The state concerns itself with protecting followers of Buddhism and Bon. Non-Buddhist missionaries are banned from preaching to the Tibetan people. Converting a follower of Buddhism or Bon to another religion is strictly forbidden. Chapter 4: FOREIGN POLICY Article 28. The Socialist Republic of Tibet steadfastly pursues a Leninist policy of peace and stands for strengthening of the security of nations and broad international co-operation. The foreign policy of the Socialist Republic of Tibet is aimed at ensuring international conditions favourable for territorial integrity in the Socialist Republic of Tibet, safeguarding the state interests of the Socialist Republic of Tibet, protecting Buddhism, consolidating the positions of world socialism, supporting the struggle of peoples for national liberation and social progress, and preventing wars of aggression. In the Socialist Republic of Tibet war propaganda is regulated. Article 29. The Socialist Republic of Tibet's relations with other states are based on observance of the following principles: sovereign equality; mutual renunciation of the use or threat of force; inviolability of frontiers; territorial integrity of states; attempting peaceful settlement of disputes; respect for Buddhism; respect for racial and ethnic equality; co-operation among states; and fulfilment in good faith of obligations arising from the international treaties signed by the Socialist Republic of Tibet. Article 30. The Socialist Republic of Tibet, as part of the world system of socialism and of the socialist community, promotes and strengthens friendship, co-operation, and comradely mutual assistance with other socialist countries on the basis of the principle of socialist internationalism, and takes an active part in socialist economic integration and the socialist international division of labour. Chapter 5: DEFENCE OF THE TIBETAN MOTHERLAND Article 31. Defence of the Tibetan Motherland is one of the most important functions of the state, and is the concern of the whole people. In order to defend the rights of the Tibetan people, the peaceful labour of the Tibetan people, and the sovereignty and territorial integrity of the state, the Socialist Republic of Tibet maintains armed forces and has instituted universal military service. The duty of the Armed Forces of the Socialist Republic of Tibet to the people is to provide reliable defence of the Tibetan Motherland and to be in constant combat readiness, guaranteeing that any aggressor is instantly repulsed. Article 32. The state ensures the security and defence capability of the country, and supplies the Armed Forces of the Socialist Republic of Tibet with everything necessary for that purpose. The duties of state bodies, public organisations, officials, and citizens in regard to safeguarding the country's security and strengthening its defence capacity are defined by the legislation of the Socialist Republic of Tibet.